Souriez, vous êtes clichés !
by Meanne77
Summary: {Arc} Up : cliché n 3 : Ames sensibles s'abstenir ! Courtes illustrations débiles (hm, et drôles ?) de quelques clichés... Et fonds de tiroir, aussi, mais bref... hausse les épaules
1. Clichés n°1 et 2

Titre : Souriez, vous êtes clichés ! - Photos 1 et 2  
Base : Gundam Wing  
Auteur : Meanne77  
Couple : 2+1 et 1+2 pour ces deux photos-là...  
Genre : illustrations de clichés...  
Disclaimer : Bla bla bla, non, pas à moi. 

Note 1 [juillet 2003] : Ceci n'est pas une fic, c'est un fond de tiroir, ou de mail, si vous préférez... Colombia a lancé avec Kisshun l'idée d'une parodie de concours, ou de l'art du cliché... Pour en savoir plus sur ce "concours", mailez Colombia (bonvalet.a@wanadoo.fr)... Lors d'un mail où j'en discutais avec elle, deux petites illustrations de ses clichés me sont venues... Je les avais gardées dans un coin, et puis... Enfin voilà quoi, lol. Si d'autres me viennent, j'en ferai un arc...  
Note 2 [mai 2004] : Je racle mes fonds de tiroirs, parce que je me mets en semi-retraite et vais m'investir de moins en moins dans le fandom. Alors autant mettre quelques trucs en ligne, tant que ça me saoule pas encore suffisamment pour ne plus le faire... Pas que ce soit réellement passionnant non plus, d'ailleurs, mais peu importe... [Cette note ne concerne pas "Ad extremum tempus diei", écrite en collab' avec Shakes ! Pas d'inquiétude, on devrait pas vous laisser d'histoires inachevées... A priori...]

  
Souriez, vous êtes clichés !

  
Cliché n°1 : l'hôpital.

Duo pénétra dans la chambre en silence. Il n'avait pas le coeur à rire. Non qu'il soit toujours d'humeur à plaisanter, mais là, il n'avait même pas la force d'essayer de faire semblant.  
Heero reposait sur un lit d'hôpital, son teint si blanc que les draps propres paraissaient presque sales en comparaison.   
Duo détourna le regard. Tout était de sa faute. Une fois de plus, il n'avait pas réussi à arriver à temps. Une fois de plus, il n'avait pas été capable de protéger celui qu'il aimait.  
Le coeur au bord des lèvres, l'Américain se dirigea à pas lourds vers son ami endormi. Arrivé auprès de lui, il s'assit sur la chaise, s'efforçant de retenir les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.  
Non, il ne pleurerait pas.  
Avec douceur, il glissa sa main sous celle de Heero et la serra brièvement.  
- Heero... murmura-t-il.  
- ... *ROOOOOONFLE* !!!! *RONFLE RONFLE RONFLE* !!!

  
Cliché n°2 : le baiser.

Les yeux de Heero papillonnèrent un instant avant de se focaliser sur du... violet ?  
Fronçant les sourcils et essayant de ne pas faire attention au mal de crâne qui lui vrillait les tempes, le jeune homme tenta de rassembler ses esprits. Il passa une langue desséchée sur ses lèvres craquelées.   
Il avait soif.  
- Heero ?  
Cette voix... il la connaissait. Et cette main fraîche sur sa joue, ce souffle sur son visage...  
Duo...  
- Du... croassa-t-il, la gorge en feu.  
- Attends, je vais te donner de l'eau.  
Heero eut vaguement conscience d'entendre un liquide couler et bientôt il sentit deux bras passer sous ses aisselles et le soulever.  
- Voilà, ça va comme ça ? demanda la voix de Duo. Tiens, bois un peu, ça te fera du bien.  
Heero s'exécuta avec complaisance. L'eau fraîche lui clarifia l'esprit et il sentit une partie de ses forces lui revenir.  
Au second verre, il fit comprendre d'un geste de la main que c'était suffisant. Duo l'aida à se recoucher confortablement.  
Est-ce qu'il voyait bien comme une humidité dans les yeux de son amant ou bien était-ce sa vison qui demeurait encore un peu floue ?  
- Je... Tu m'as fait très peur, tu sais ?  
- Gomen...  
- Ne recommence jamais, d'accord ? murmura tendrement Duo en se penchant vers lui.  
- J'essayerai... répondit le Japonais.  
Ce n'est pas comme s'il faisait exprès de se blesser aussi gravement...  
Plus maintenant, du moins.  
- Promets-le moi. Heero... promets-moi que tu feras tout pour me revenir vivant...  
Heero plongea ses yeux bleus dans les abîmes violacées de Duo.  
- Je promets...  
L'Américain eut un vague sourire, comme si l'émotion, trop forte, faisait trembler ses lèvres, et il se pencha encore un peu plus en avant, scellant cette promesse par un baiser.  
Ils échangèrent un baiser brûlant, passionné, jusqu'à ce que Heero finisse par repousser doucement son amant.  
- Duo... souffla-t-il, se passant la langue sur les lèvres avec un air épuisé.  
- Oui ?  
- Ton haleine... Prends un kisscool...

  
*******  
Heero et Duo : ...  
Duo : On fait quoi ? On la tue ?  
Heero : Ce ne serait pas charitable... Elle doit souffrir avant.  
m77 : Heu... Faut pas le prendre mal les gars ! C'était pour plaisanter ! Où est passé votre sens de l'humeur ?


	2. Cliché n°3

Titre : Souriez, vous êtes clichés ! ; photo 3 !  
Base : Gundam Wing  
Auteur : Meanne77  
Genre : illustrations de clichés...  
E-mail : meanne77noos.fr  
Disclaimer : Bla bla bla, non, pas à moi. 

Note : J'ai senti le moment où je partais pour écrire un truc sérieux tout en en oubliant mon cliché… Heureusement, je me suis reprise à temps… :p (Dans les deux cas de toute façon, ça n'a aucun intérêt…)

Souriez, vous êtes clichés !  
  
[13/04/04]  
Cliché n°3 : Quatre.

La table était garnie de victuailles toutes plus appétissantes les unes que les autres et Trowa devait surveiller de près que Duo ne laisse pas son appréciation dépasser les bords de sa bouche. Relena avait vraiment bien fait les choses.  
Après la destruction du Libra et la fin de la guerre, elle avait insisté pour que les pilotes restassent quelques temps à Sank ; pour se remettre de leurs blessures mais également afin de fuir les journalistes et les paparazzi qui se damneraient pour obtenir une photo, voire une interview, de ceux qui avaient sauvé l'humanité. Les pilotes ne tarderaient pas à se séparer, tous en avaient conscience : ils n'étaient pas fait pour vivre en groupe, mais en attendant, la jeune princesse, ex-reine et future vice ministre, avait tenu à les réunir autour d'un véritable festin, en toute intimité, rien que eux six. C'était également pour elle l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance avec certains d'entre eux ; somme toute, mis à part Quatre et Heero - et encore ! - elle avait à peine côtoyé les autres pilotes…  
Relena aimait bien Quatre… Le jeune Arabe était toujours poli, aimable, et d'une extrême distinction. A cela s'ajoutaient une immense force d'âme et une volonté de lutter pour faire triompher ses convictions. Ils seraient très certainement amenés à travailler ensemble par la suite. Quant à Heero… Mieux valait ne pas trop songer au brun ; elle prendrait de lui ce qu'il accepterait de lui donner, et rien de plus.

Le repas se déroula à merveille, chaque plat était plus succulent que le précédent et une liesse générale habitait l'ensemble des convives. Son propre bon temps passé mis à part, Relena était heureuse de pouvoir leur offrir l'occasion à tous de décompresser et de commencer à profiter de ce que l'avenir leur promettait : une vie paisible et surtout, normale.  
Le plat de résistance vivait ses derniers instants et le dessert n'allait plus tarder à leur être apporté lorsqu'un bruit plus qu'incongru résonna dans la pièce :  
" ROOOOOOTE !!!!!! "   
Un silence de mort régna alors autour de la table puis cinq regards hallucinés se tournèrent lentement vers Quatre.   
" Aaaaah ! " fit ce dernier, pas perturbé pour deux sous, tout en se massant doucement la panse. " C'était bon ! Merci pour cet excellent repas !"

#######

m77, pas déphasée pour deux sous non plus : bin quoi ? Quatre est Arabe, non ? C'est la moindre des choses qu'il fasse savoir qu'il a apprécié le repas ; ce serait pas poli, sinon… XD  
Quatre : je ne te laisse plus approcher le " Guide du savoir vivre " de Shakes _à vie_ ! 


End file.
